


Selfless

by Eridanie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanie/pseuds/Eridanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was how he tasted. How it felt for his lovers when he kissed them, but not quite. There was a distant tinge of cigarette smoke on his tongue, the taste made him slightly sick. He hated cigarettes. Thought they were disgusting. How could that be compromised in the space of a few years? But that was hardly the largest difference. It was so strange. He was kissing himself. He wanted to think that he would struggle if he could, but he wasn't sure that was true. It was wrong, disgusting he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to loathe or fear a body that was his own, he knew every crease and every fold and there wasn't anything there to surprise him. He realized that the telekinetic hold wasn't on him anymore, and he lowered his hands moving to push against the dark man's biceps too push him away, but his fingers only ended up curling around them impotently. He closed his eyes mentally pushing this reality from his mind, his lashes pressed a dark veil across his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just moving some of my Heroes fanfic from a way long time ago on LJ over here, so I can have everything in one place. Sorry if you've already read it :)
> 
> This one was written for the Heroes Anonymous Kink Meme for someone who asked for Peter/Future!Peter self-cest. My first and only attempt at such things. O_o

In the blink of an eye Peter had been spirited away to the future. He didn't realize what an irritating feeling it was. No wonder people got so grumpy about it. His future doppleganger was dragging him by the elbow pulling him forcefully along. Man his future self walked fast! He didn't even have a chance to keep up to prevent being dragged. It was like this frenzied scarred man was driven by an unstoppable force, but to what end he had no idea. He planted his feet on the ground bracing himself as he pulled away.

"You need to take me back! I need to help them."

"Whatever petty little drama their acting out back there is nothing compared to the problems we have to deal with."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't belong here."

"I need to show you."

"I.....oooffhh."

Peter had been slammed against the wall by what he was now thinking of as the evil him. He had his hand flung out before him in the clenched pose Peter always used when he was using telekinesis. But this Peter wasn't wearing a face inflamed with passion or anger, he just stared him down coldly. Peter could already feel the flush of anger in his own face as the evil Peter moved in on him.

"God you are such a naive child. A hopeless blind idealist. It's a miracle anyone could stand you."

That's better than being as much of an asshole as you!"

"I'm trying to save the world."

~~~

Peter moved closer to his younger self. How could he have ever been this irritating! But part of him yearned for that youth, that remnant of a happier time. This Peter's life was one mess after another, but his warm eyes still held the glow of hope, and belief that he could make things okay. The flesh of his face still shone with a sense of tender delicateness, newness, it wasn't marred with a cold expression or an ugly scar, it wasn't divided in two like Peter's own soul. He had once been beautiful like this boy, had been sweet and understanding, and people had loved him, and not wanted to kill him. He wanted to recapture that life, that essence for himself. Absorb it through his skin. Suck it up like liquid absolution. His face was millimeters from the unmarred forehead, breath blowing across his slackened lips. He could feel, and recognize the fear in the younger mans constrained breath, it was his own response to fear, wishing he could make even his heart stand still in anticipation of the unknown. He pressed his lips to his own younger lips. Sucking gently, thrusting his tongue in to swirl around that matching one that tasted faintly of butterscotch candy and fear. He would taste him. Know him, remember him. He would try to unlock the secrets he had left behind.

~~~

So this was how he tasted. How it felt for his lovers when he kissed them, but not quite. There was a distant tinge of cigarette smoke on his tongue, the taste made him slightly sick. He hated cigarettes. Thought they were disgusting. How could that be compromised in the space of a few years? But that was hardly the largest difference. It was so strange. He was kissing himself. He wanted to think that he would struggle if he could, but he wasn't sure that was true. It was wrong, disgusting, he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to loathe or fear a body that was his own, he knew every crease and every fold and there wasn't anything there to surprise him. He realized that the telekinetic hold wasn't on him anymore, and he lowered his hands moving to push against the dark man's biceps too push him away, but his fingers only ended up curling around them impotently. He closed his eyes mentally pushing this reality from his mind, his lashes pressed a dark veil across his cheek.

Evil Peter was moving his hands across his body now, fingers kneading into his less muscular flesh, cupping the planes of his anatomy, slipping beneath the constraints of clothes to stroke silkenly across his skin. He was pressed close to him, his knees sliding between his legs, bringing their stomachs colliding together, and Peter felt himself harden against that muscular thigh, just as his own hand had stroked himself to hardness so many times before. He could feel it. How could he not feel it? But now he was holding his breath hoping that he wouldn't take this any further. But no, the scarred man's palm slid down to the growing bulge, fingers circling the outline of his growing length, stroking it up and down slowly. Peter was trying hard not to make a sound. His other self was moving his fingers back up to his zipper, fingers tugging at the tiny metal catch, pulling.

"Stop! No. we can't."

"Why. Because it's wrong?" He sneered.

"We both know you've jacked off thinking about worse things, and that's really all this is if you think about it. Don't deny us what we both so desperately need." He illustrated his words by grinding his own erection against him. Right against the spot where he had unzipped, and freed the desperately straining cock in his pants.

The dark Peter. The scarred Peter, was pulling his pants down now, dropping to his knees and breathing hot breath over his heavy cock. Peter closed his eyes tight. Maybe he could pretend it was someone else. But when tight hot lips closed around him he found it hard to keep his mind from the reality of the situation. As the tightness and heat closed around him he held in a gasp thinking. This is what what my lips feel like, my mouth, my throat. This is what it felt like to all my lovers when I sucked them off. This is what it feels like to them when I eagerly suck their cocks slurping my tongue around every last millimeter, their head nudging against the back of my throat, when I swallow tightening around the tip.

He didn't last long. Every move, every spot that he was sensitive to was exploited, his head bobbing at just the pace that would drive him beyond control. But most importantly, he didn't want it to last, he wanted this madness to be over as soon as possible. But this Peter was more driven than he could ever be. More focused, more predatory, and he wasn't done yet.

He flipped him around pinning his face to the bricks that had been at his back, sliding his hands down his back, trailing down to the crease at his ass, to slip his fingers up inside him. He stretched him brutally. He wasn't slow, but his fingers found his prostate immediately pressing against it with abandon. He soon had Peter wailing beneath his ministrations. Peter could hear spitting, then he felt the blunt edge of his own cocks twin pressing against him, splitting open his entrance. As it was plunged in up to the hilt he could feel his breath at the back of his neck. panting into his hairline, he closed his eyes hoping this would be over soon, thankful that his body was healing already from the painful invasion. He could hear darker Peter sucking in a breath as he began moving inside him, sliding in his slickly tensing body. The head of his cock brushed his prostate with each inward stroke giving him a jolt and making him jerk with each attempt to control his reaction. He finally succumbed, shuddering and sweating beneath the scarred man that pumped behind him.

This was what if felt like to his lovers when he fucked them, this was what his cock felt like as it pressed against their inner walls. Well not quite. He was pretty sure he didn't fuck people like this. At least not yet. He always took care to be gentle, to not hurt anyone. Not this Peter. He fucked like he was trying to vent anger, maybe it was just because it was him that he felt comfortable not being gentle, using him to punish himself for past mistakes. He didn't want to become like him, he didn't want to be this hard, cold, jaded person, bearing so many physical and emotional scars, that he felt the need to take it out on others, isolating himself for his mistakes.

He came with a groan inside him collapsing against his back for a moment before pulling away. Peter opened his eyes, and saw cum splattered across the wall in front of him. He pulled his pants back up, turning to face a figure that was already ten feet away, back to facing him.

"We need to go. I have to show you something."

Peter followed him with a sigh. If he could somehow learn to prevent whatever turns him into that then it was worth it to see what he was on about.


End file.
